<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Science of De-stress Desk Fucking by Pfeldspar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089390">The Science of De-stress Desk Fucking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeldspar/pseuds/Pfeldspar'>Pfeldspar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desk Sex, Hatesex, M/M, PWP, bottom!gordon, porn with some feelings, they fuck that’s it, top!benrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeldspar/pseuds/Pfeldspar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon is on the verge of losing it and Benrey has an idea to help him regulate his stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Science of De-stress Desk Fucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sweats*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t fucking take it anymore! This is- it’s such shit! It’s all shit! That’s it, Science Team huddle.”</p><p>The science team, plus Benrey, leaned together and Gordon cut them off as they all started speaking, “Guys. Guys.”</p><p>“Hello Gordon!”</p><p>“I’m taking a night off. Let’s regroup in the morning. Go do, what the fuck ever. I don’t care. I need to just- I don’t know . Leave me alone for a bit. Do what you want.” Gordon stormed off, and found a dark, vacant office to cool down in. He slumped into a desk chair, ignoring the claw marks and blood on it. He took off his glasses, placing them on the disheveled desk and pinching the bridge of his nose. He startled and turned his glare on the door as it opened, Benrey closing it and locking it behind him. Gordon stiffened, dread filling him.</p><p>“Benrey. I told you i wanted to be alone.”</p><p>He froze as Benrey walked behind him, placing his hands on the shoulder’s of Gordon’s HEV suit, his fingernails making a clicking noise against the metal. “You uhhh, seem pretty stressed, bro.”</p><p>Gordon reeled on him, the chair clattering to the floor, “Pretty stressed?!” He nearly shouted: “I seem ‘pretty stressed?!’ ‘Bro???’” He pressed into Benrey’s space, aggravated.</p><p>Benrey raised his hands with a blank look. “Yeah man, case and point.”</p><p>Gordon turned from him and buried his face in his hands, “and whose fucking fault do you think that is?”</p><p>“The aliens, duh.”</p><p>“Wh-“ Gordon said articulately, “I mean, yeah. But- but it’s you! It’s you, man! If you weren’t fucking with me constantly and being a- a goddamn nusiance, maybe I wouldn’t be so ‘pretty stressed’ right now!”</p><p>Benrey gave him a condescending look, “‘So pretty stressed’ nice grammar, genius.”</p><p>“See! This is what I’m talking about! You-you just keep,” he jabbed a finger into Benrey’s chest, punctuating each word: “following me, and pushing me, and teasing me and threatening me, and - and, ” his finger hurt from stabbing the bullet proof vest of Benrey’s uniform, “and I’m fucking sick of it! Can’t you do something nice for once in your life?”</p><p>“Well, that’s what I was trying to do before you had a little bitch fit.” Benrey rolled his eyes.</p><p>Gordon grit his teeth, “Oh yeah? What were you gonna do? Besides say that I seem ‘pretty stressed’. Which, great observation by the way.”</p><p>“I was gonna say we should do something about it. So you can de-stress. I can help.” Benry shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, not very specific there.” Gordon said.</p><p>Benrey rolled his neck, looking around the dark room, “I could help you. Like, the human way. Human stuff.” The dark ceiling of the room was giving him nothing to work with. Neither was Gordon, apparently, as he stood in confused, annoyed silence.</p><p>“Y’know,” Benrey coughed, “organs.”</p><p>“I knew you’d try to steal my kidneys, I just knew it!” Gordon backed away from him.</p><p>“No dumbass, I’m saying you should let me fuck the stress out of you.” Gordon’s sanity must have fled him, he’s probably alone frothing from the mouth in a corner right now. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“C’mon it’ll help. You want a distraction right? Forget about all this alien shit you’ve been freaking out over.”</p><p>Gordon absolutely did not want to be entertaining this idea, but he was.</p><p>“You think you can distract me from all of this?” He gestured expansively to the complex just outside the locker door. Oh that was why he had locked it. That was strangely strategic of Benrey.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I doubt you’re any good.” He scoffed.</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>Gordon scowled. “What the fuck.”</p><p>“You can like, uhhh, teach me how to do it, tell me what you like and stuff. It’ll be fun.” Even Benrey sounded unsure. For god’s sake.</p><p>“Or you can fuck me.” Benrey mumbled, “Maybe I can suck you off, I know how to do that.”</p><p>A traitorous part of Gordon’s mind was jealously curious to know if Benrey was confident in his blowjobs because he had given one to someone else.</p><p>“I mean- that’d be alright, I guess. But I’d prefer, um.” Gordon made a gesture between the two of them.</p><p>“You’d prefer um what?”</p><p>“You fucking me.”</p><p>Benrey circled him appraisingly, “well there ya go, that wasn’t so hard was it? To admit you were lusting for me? With your little gayboy crush. Fuckin knew it. How do you even take this thing off?” He prodded at the back of Gordon’s suit.</p><p>“Ok, first of all, I was in no way ‘lusting for you’”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“Shut up, I wasn’t. Second, there’s a button at the back of the neck, but be careful-“</p><p>Benrey jammed the button and there was a deafening crash as the top half of the suit disengaged and clattered to the floor in pieces.</p><p>“Shit!” Benrey clutched one of his feet, hopping.</p><p>“See? If you’d maybe listen to me once and a while.”</p><p>“If you’d maybe listen to me once and a while maybe I’d let you put your dick up my ass,” Benrey said in a little voice.”</p><p>“Charming.”</p><p>“Yeah, bro. I know. I’m the master of romance. Now how do I take the bottom part off?” He ran his hands down the gray mesh on Gordon’s thighs, “it makes your legs look pretty sexy though, I gotta say.”</p><p>Gordon flushed a little, “I’m pretty sure they were trying to make it withstand radiation, not make it look attractive.</p><p>“Happy little accidents.”</p><p>Gordon fumbled with the button on the belt, “look out.”</p><p>“Damn, black spandex, huh?” Benrey squeezed Gordon’s ass appreciatevly.</p><p>Gordon knows he has no reason to be self conscious but defends himself anyway: “It prevents chafing, and it gets hot in there!”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Benrey was hardly paying attention to a word Gordon was saying, “and the thigh-highs?”</p><p>“W-well! Same thing. Plus I like the way I feel when I wear them.”</p><p>“Word.”</p><p>Benrey tossed his helmet carelessly onto the floor, where it rolled away into the darkness. He tugged off his tie and pulled his vest over his head. He began unbuttoning his shirt, but Gordon pushed his hands out of the way and began undoing the buttons himself.</p><p>“Gaaaaay.” Benrey drawled.</p><p>“Would you- Will you shut up for once if I kiss you?”</p><p>“M-maybe.” Good enough for Gordon.</p><p>He pressed his mouth against Benrey’s and immediately decided to give up on being gentle with the buttons and just tore the shirt open instead, buttons clattering to the floor.</p><p>“You raging homo, don’t wreck my shirt.”</p><p>“I’m letting you wreck my ass, it’s only fair.”</p><p>Benrey’s breath stuttered and he grasped both sides of Gordon’s face, kissing him desperately.</p><p>“Shit, what are we going to do about lube?” Gordon panted into Benrey’s mouth, withdrawing his tongue.</p><p>“Got you covered, bro.” Benrey fished a small bottle out of his pocket.</p><p>“Where in the fuck did you get that?” Gordon asked incredulously.</p><p>“I found it rummaging in some desk. You scientists are a buncha cringe ass weirdos, you know that?”</p><p>Gordon wheezed a laugh, “I can guarantee you that most of the staff here don’t have this kinda stuff lying around. I don’t think one freak represents all of us.”</p><p>“Yeah well, you’re probably the biggest perv here.” Benrey said, squeezing Gordon’s ass.</p><p>“What? I’m the most normal guy in this place!” Gordon couldn’t help rocking his hips against Benrey’s, glutting himself on the warmth between them.</p><p>“Says the guy who’s gonna get fucked bent over a coworker’s desk that’s covered in alien blood while the military is running around doing fuck all.” Gordon realized with a wash of hot and strangely aroused shame that maybe he is some kind of sexual deviant now. It’s all Benrey’s fault, of course.</p><p>“Well, this is hardly a normal situation” Gordon grumbled, sucking a mark into the skin of Benrey’s neck, careful to leave it where the collar of his shirt would cover it.</p><p>-</p><p>Gordon was bent over the desk and losing his god damned mind.</p><p>Benrey was twisting two fingers inside Gordon with maddening slowness.</p><p>Gordon writhed in lustful annoyance, “Woukd you hurry up and fuck me already?” He knew he sounded petulant, but he was too desperate to care.</p><p>“Goddamn bro, chill out. I’m distracting you, aren’t I?”</p><p>“You could be distracting me better.” Gordon pushed himself back onto Benrey’s fingers. Benrey slapped his ass with bright smacking sound that filled the whole room. “That’s better.” Gordon breathed.</p><p>Benrey pushed the head in with short, shallow thrusts, the lube making an obscene and slick sound.</p><p>Gordon couldn’t remember the last time he had been so turned on. It must be because he’s having sex at his place of work. That was a common fantasy, right? And there was the danger of being so vulnerable in a place where alien mosnters could burst in and attack them at any moment. Like how people get horny watching horror movies. That was a thing. It has nothing to due with the fact that he was letting Benrey fuck him. Benrey who he totally, unequivocally hated. The man who always drove him crazy. And was current trying very hard to drive him crazy in other ways. And it was working.</p><p>Gordon raised up on his toes, damn Benrey for being so short, this would be way easier if they had a bed. He pushed himself back, hungry for more.</p><p>Benrey’s fingers spasmed on Gordon’s hips, unconsciously thrusting forward to meet Gordon’s ass.</p><p>“Ow! Fuck,” Gordon hissed, the stretch burning deep inside of him.</p><p>“Uh, sorry. Should I pull out?,” Benrey asked, freezing.</p><p>“Just- just don’t move for a sec.” Gordon panted. He grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, “would you stop twitching so much?” He was sensitive and could feel every pulse, his body struggling to adjust.</p><p>“Bro, I’m trying.” Benrey said tightly, “you’re making it kinda difficult.”</p><p>After a moment, Gordon sighed through his nose, “Ok, I’m good now, I think.” he pulled forward, gripping the edge of the desk, and gently pushed himself back. Benrey ran a hand across his sweaty back.</p><p>Eventually, Gordon had a steady rhythm going, while Benrey tightly held his hips.</p><p>“You can move, you know.” Gordon said, looking over his shoulder at Benrey’s dazed face.</p><p>“Oh uh.” Benrey said, swallowing thickly, “yeah. Just making sure you’re not gonna break or something.”</p><p>Gordon scowled, “oh for fuck’s sake! I’m not a delicate flower. You said you were going to fuck the stress out of me. Show me what you got.”</p><p>Benrey inhaled sharply and rammed his hips into Gordon’s ass, thrusting in jerky movements. Gordon made an abortive sound with each thrust.</p><p>It was so good, Benrey couldn’t get enough of Gordon writhing beneath him.</p><p>Gordon made a noise like he’d been stabbed when Benrey suddenly pulled out.</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop fucking me, you son of a bitch!” Gordon snarled.</p><p>“Damn Bro, hold on a sec,” Benrey pulled one of the drawers out of the desk and propped a booted foot on it for leverage, before guiding himself back into Gordon’s wet tightness.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Gordon groaned, Benrey’s new angle hitting just the right spot.</p><p>“Yeah?” Benrey breathed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Gordon tried not to whine.</p><p>Benrey almost pulled all the way out before slamming back into Gordon with brutal precision.</p><p>Gordon’s fingers scrabbled for purchase on the desk, crinkling various documents and upending a cup full of pens.</p><p>The wet clicking sound and slapping of flesh echoed in the dark room amidst their harsh breathing.</p><p>Gordon was trying not to outright scream. He knew there was danger nearby but he couldn’t quite focus on why he should care or what that danger may be.</p><p>“Oh fuck Gordon, Gordon, Gordon.” Benrey panted repeatedly like a chant.</p><p>“Benrey, you’re so good, you’re amazing, it feels so good.”</p><p>Gordon was aware he was babbling but he didn’t care. He hadn’t been fucked like this in ages.</p><p>Benrey climbed on top of the desk, the pleasant weight of him pushing Gordon into the desk.</p><p>He tilted his hips, going deeper than before.</p><p>Gordon felt his eyes roll back into his head.</p><p>“Say you love me” Benrey panted.</p><p>He thrusted frantically, grasping Gordon’s shoulders, “say it.” He hissed.</p><p>Gordon had been biting his finger, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to keep quiet. He thought he would nearly bite it off.</p><p>Benrey slapped his ass, “Gordon. C’mon. Say you love me.” He alternated between fast, frenzied thrusts and slow, deep and searching ones. Keeping Gordon in suspense and trying to find just what it would take to send him over the edge.</p><p>“I- I” Gordon choked, trembling uncontrollably, he was so close to cumming. He was so close that it almost hurt. “I love you.”</p><p>Benrey grabbed Gordon’s cock where it had been helplessly leaking onto the poor, deceased scientist’s desk.</p><p>With a harsh gasp wrenched from his very soul, Gordon came extravagantly, the edges of his vision filled with white. Shaking violently, he grasped Benrey’s hand in a crushing grip, spilling himself all over the desk with a low moan. He slumped down, boneless, as a pleasant fog overcame him.</p><p>Benrey, spurred on by the powerful feeling of making Gordon cum his brains out, mumbled unintelligible words into Gordon’s ear, thrusting desperately, hissing endearments. He sank his teeth into Gordon’s shoulder, cumming as deep inside Gordon as he could. Gordon gasped at the heat and bit his lip when Benrey thrusted into him harshly for a few last times, ejecting every last drop. Benrey collapsed and gasped for air, licking some sweat from Gordon’s back.</p><p>“Do you...hah…” Benrey struggled to catch his breath, “feel less stressed about the aliens and shit now?”</p><p>“Benrey, shut up. Don’t ruin the afterglow.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I totally distracted y-“</p><p>Gordon rolled himself over with a groan, pulling Benrey into a sticky embrace and kissing him soundly.</p><p>-</p><p>They righted themselves and their clothes in sated, pleasantly lethargic silence. Gordon wondered if he might actually love Benrey.</p><p>“That was fuckin epic. Ten outta ten, would smash again.” Benrey said, stretching.</p><p>Nope. Never mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>